Studentibus atque felis
by Volpe Manuele
Summary: Et si on vivait dans un conte de fée? Pouvons-nous différencier le réel, de l'irréel? Et si nous étions tous plongé dans un coma, entrain de rêver ce qu'on fais? Atsuaki payera les frais de ce genre de questions. Alors qu'il est dans le domaine de l'art. La vie est tellement rempli de logique illogique, qu'il ne saura pas démêler le vrai du faux. (NE VOUS FIER PAS AU RÉSUMÉ! )
1. Chapter 1

**« Studentibus atque felis. »**

Auteur : ShinyaGazette.

Genre : Humour – Romance – Yaoi – Amitié.

One-shot. _Première partie._

Résumé : Qui nous dit que nous ne vivons pas dans un conte de fée ? Pouvons-nous différencier le réel, de l'irréel ? Et si nous étions tous plongé dans un coma, entrain de rêver ce que nous sommes entrain de faire ? Atsuaki Takashima payera les frais des questions que de grands philosophes se posent. Et pourquoi des questions posées par des philosophes, alors qu'il est dans une université d'art ? La vie est tellement rempli de logique illogique, que Atsuaki ne saura -durant un court laps de temps- pas démêler le vrai du faux.

Je rentre en traînant les pieds jusqu'à mon petit appartement d'étudiant, complètement lessivé après la journée qui vient de se passer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai décidé d'aller en art sérieusement. Certes, j'adore peindre, dessiner, en apprendre sur certains tableaux et autres.. Mais quand on doit faire des modèles nus, je ne supporte pas ça. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que je suis la pédale de mon université. Je crois que plus pédale que moi, je n'ai pas trouvé. -Sauf peut-être les travesties, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.- Et en plus d'être gay, je suis une sorte de misogyne. Je ne supporte pas les femmes autant physiquement, que mentalement, c'est indéniable. Alors quand j'ai vu cette femme squelettique monter sur le podium devant moi, j'ai cru que j'allais tourner de l'œil. Elle aurait pu être ronde, je ne l'aurais pas aimé non plus. Normal, avec une belle poitrine et de belles formes, ça m'aurait donné la nausée. J'ai plusieurs fois essayé de m'imaginer avec une femme, et même pire, de faire l'amour avec. Mais c'est indéniable... Je suis gay.

Vous pourrez me demander ce que vous voulez, même si je préfère faire les anuslingus ou embrasser une femme, je crois que je partirais en courant pour aller lécher un homme plutôt que de retrouver ma langue emmêlée à celle d'une femelle. Si je pousse le bouchon un peu loin ? Absolument pas. C'est vrai. J'ai même des nausées quand certaines me regardent avec une lueur d'envie dans les yeux. Je me suis retrouvé plusieurs fois dans les toilettes de la fac à vomir à cause de ça. Car côté homme, je ne plaît à personne. Mais presque toutes les femmes se pavanent à mes pieds. Pourquoi, monde cruel ?

Je suis coupé dans le fil de mes pensées par ma jolie porte bleue, qui vient poliment dire bonjour à mon front. Je me masse celui-ci tout en râlant. Je crois que ça ne me va pas de me perdre comme ça dans mes pensées.. Je soupire lentement, puis referme la porte derrière moi, et pose mon trousseau de clef sur la commode à côté de l'entrée.

« -Aoi ? Je suis là ! »

J'entends alors devant le pas de la porte. Mais rien, il ne vient pas. Je fronce alors les sourcils, et vais d'abord dans la cuisine. Je fouille les placards -même ceux en hauteur-, sous les meubles, dans la gazinière, et même le congélateur et le frigo. Mais non. Il n'est pas là. Je vais alors dans le salon pour continuer mes recherches. Sous les fauteuils, derrière la télé, entre les coussins du canapé. Toujours rien. Je commence à m'inquiéter tout de même. Je vais alors sur mon petit balcon, mais non, il n'est pas emmêlé dans mon linge qui est entrain de sécher. Bon sang, il est où ?! Je sors alors presque en courant de celui-ci, refermant la baie vitrée d'un coup, et entre dans ma chambre. Je commence alors par regarder dans mon placard, balançant tout mes vêtements présents dans celui-ci à travers la pièce, mais manque de chance : rien non plus. Bordel ! Je tourne alors en rond durant plusieurs minutes, comme un lion dans sa cage, et décide de sortir de la chambre pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Mes pas se stoppent alors que je suis sur le pas de la porte. C'est quoi cette respiration ? .. Je suis pourtant seul chez moi. Je me retourne alors lentement, pour voir si il n'y aurait pas un esprit, ou encore un poltergeist dans ma chambre. Mais non, il n'y a que mes fringues que j'ai balancé et mes meubles. Je sens le stress m'envahir lentement, et ma respiration s'accélère. J'ai toujours craint les histoires d'esprits ! Et alors que j'allais sortir à reculons, je sens que je butte sur quelque chose à côté de mon lit. Ça me glace le sang. Ce que j'ai touché est froid, et j'ai peur de baisser les yeux vers ce que c'est. Je suis alors là, mon pied contre ce truc, qui finit par s'enlever, mais je reste raide comme un piquer. Je finis par prendre mon courage à deux mains -il me faudrait huit paires de bras en fait pour que je sois totalement courageux- et baisse lentement mes prunelles vers le sol. Rien. Je regarde alors le draps qui pend de mon lit. Celui-ci est légèrement replié.. Peut-être que ça vient de dessous mon lit ? -Je repère tellement facilement les détails, que je me suis toujours demandé si je n'étais pas un descendant Japonais de Sherlock Holmes.-

Tout doucement, avec précaution, je m'abaisse. Je dépose d'abord un genoux à terre, puis le second, et ma respiration se bloque. J'ai tellement peur de voir ce qu'il y a la dessous, que je n'ose plus bouger. Je prend alors une profonde inspiration, avec un peu de mal puisque celle-ci n'est pas décidée à rentrer, et pose mes mains par terre. Je m'abaisse ensuite lentement, tout doucement, avant de relever une main pour tirer un des pan du drap qui me cache la vue de dessous mon lit. Je le lève alors d'un coup, et regarde ce qui s'y cache. Un hurlement sort alors de dessous mon lit, qui me fait hurler à mon tour, et me lever, avant de partir en courant pour aller me plaquer contre un mur du salon, la main sur le cœur, la respiration saccadée.

Mon dieu ! J'ai eus tellement peur, que je n'ai pas eus le temps de voir ce que c'était distinctement ! J'ai juste cru que c'était un homme. Mais pourquoi un homme serait chez moi ?! De plus, personne n'a pu entrer, puisque toutes mes fenêtres et ma porte étaient fermées quand je suis arrivé ! Alors bon sang.. Qu'est ce que c'était ?! J'entends alors distinctement des bruits de pas qui vienne vers ici, et, prenant la première chose qui passe par là -à savoir, un pot de fleur-, je le brandis et me tourne vers l'entrée du salon. Mes membres tremblent entièrement, et mon cœur tambourine même jusque dans mes tempes. Ça fait mal, mais je tiens bon. Je vois alors une ombre apparaître devant moi, et sans réfléchir, je fracasse le truc sur sa tête en hurlant et en fermant les yeux. Je plaque ensuite mes mains sur mon visage, n'osant plus les ouvrir. Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu ! J'ai peur ! Maman ! J'entends alors un miaulement, et des bruits de verres. Un chat ? C'est un chat, que je viens d'assommer avec mon pot ? Un chat, d'un mètre soixante dix et quelques ? Impossible ! Certes, j'ai fumé dans ma jeunesse, mais je suis devenu quelqu'un de sérieux maintenant ! Je n'ai plus touché à un pétard depuis mes quatorze ans !

Je me décide alors à écarter lentement mes doigts de sur mon visage, mais je n'ose toujours pas ouvrir les yeux. Allez Atsuaki, courage, tu peux le faire ! Je relève alors lentement mes paupières, m'aidant un peu de mes mains, pour regarder devant moi, là où il y a les débris du pot auquel je viens de ôter la vie.

« - Attends, attends ! S'il te plaît ne me fracasse pas la tête avec un pot une nouvelle fois, je préférais les pichenettes avec de l'eau ! »

Review des épisodes précédents s'il vous plaît. Je suis à présent droit comme un « I », face à un homme brun, tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmant, très bien bâtit et entièrement nu, les fesses sur mon parquet et avec les restes de terreau et de fleur sur la tête. Je crois que j'hallucine. Peut-être que de ne pas avoir fait l'amour depuis presque deux ans commence à me rendre dingue, car il est vrai que j'aime énormément les cochonneries. Je ne sais pas, ça n'a pas été cliniquement prouvé, alors comment le saurais-je de toute façon ?

Je sors une nouvelle fois de mes pensées, regardant l'inconnu face à moi -qui a d'ailleurs l'air nullement gêné d'être entièrement nu- et bégaye légèrement.

« -Que.. Je.. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Hum.. C'est assez compliqué à expliquer en fait. _Dit-il en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque, comme si il était gêné._

-J'ai absolument tout mon temps ! Alors je peux savoir qu'est ce que vous faites chez moi, et comment vous avez réussit à y entrer ?

-Ce serait mieux que tu t'assois pour que je te le dise alors. »

Je fais donc ce qu'il me dit, et vais m'asseoir dans le canapé. Celui-ci viens alors se placer devant moi, et mon instinct d'homme aimant les hommes ne peut s'empêcher de faire divaguer mes yeux vers son membre au repos qui se balance en rythme avec ses pas. La plupart des personnes voyant ça pourrait trouver cela écœurant, mais personnellement, j'adore. Les pénis et moi, c'est pour la vie je crois. Je secoue alors légèrement la tête, me rappelant que c'est un parfait inconnu que je suis entrain de mater, et le regarde dans les yeux.

« -Alors, dis moi tout.

-Euh.. Hum.. Et bien.. Tu connais l'histoire du prince charmant transformé en grenouille par la vilaine sorcière, et que seul un baiser peut le faire se transformer en humain ?

-Euuuh... _J'ai un peu peur de ce qu'il va me sortir là. _Oui .. ?

-Eh bien voilà ! Je suis pareil !

-... Mais je ne me rappelle pas avoir embrassé une grenouille récemment.

-Non, non ! Pas une grenouille mais.. Un chat. »

Il me regarde en étant gêné, se grattant un peu une joue, alors que moi, l'information met du temps à monter au cerveau. Alors comme ça.. Il se dit.. Être mon chat ? Je lâche alors un rire franc, commençant à me bidonner sur mon canapé, sous ses yeux surprit. Non mais il croyait quoi ? Que j'allais le croire comme ça, d'un coup ? C'est vrai que c'est absolument normal de venir chez les gens, complètement dépoilé et d'annoncer fièrement -presque le kiki en l'air- : « Je suis votre chat ! » Je n'en peux plus ! Je ris tellement que j'en ai mal aux côtes ! Mais ça n'a pas l'air de plaire à mon interlocuteur, qui m'octroie une petite gifle.

« -Non mais ça suffit maintenant de te moquer de moi !

-Mais... Tu viens chez moi, et tu m'annonces que tu es mon chat, il y a de quoi rire, non ?

-Et pourquoi ça ? Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de perdre tout mes repères ? Je ne rentre même plus dans ma litière, et la seule fois où j'ai vu des toilettes, s'était en me noyant à moitié dedans quand j'étais petit ! Alors j'ai bien galéré tout à l'heure pour faire pipi, avec ce truc aussi gros qu'un boudin, et qui sait même pas viser tout seul ! »

J'ai arrêté de rire à l'instant même où il a dit « En me noyant à moitié dedans quand j'étais petit ». Bon dieu, mais d'où sait-il que mon chat s'est noyé dans les toilettes quand il avait que quelques mois, après avoir essayer de boire l'eau ? Je me tourne alors lentement vers lui, posant mes deux mains sur les accoudoirs du canapé -qui est relativement petit- et le fixe intensément.

« -La date de naissance de mon chat ?

-Tu ne sais pas quand il est né mais tu l'as eus le douze février, alors pour toi c'est son anniversaire !

-Ce que je lui ai offert l'année dernière ?

-Un délicieux gâteau maison remplit de pâté au saumon !

-La pire chose que mon chat ait détesté ce mois-ci ?

-Quand il t'as entendu pousser des cris bizarres avec un autre monsieur, qui l'a fait se cacher sous ton lit durant trois jours !

-Ce que j'adore faire à mon chat ?!

-Lui gratter l'arrière des oreilles et le dessus de la queue ! »

Je le regarde, totalement sidéré. Il a répondu correctement à toutes mes questions.. Non, c'est pas possible, comment ?! Je bégaye alors un peu, mes ongles plantés dans les accoudoirs.

« -Que.. Mais.. Y s'est passé quoi ?!

-Tu te souviens de ce matin, non ? _Je hoche que légèrement la tête sous ces propos. J'ai horriblement peur de ce qu'il va me dire._ Et bien, pour une fois, avant de partir, alors que ça fait quatre ans que tu m'as, tu m'as embrassé le bout du museau avant de me reposer au sol. Au début, j'ai pas réagis, et il n'y a que des miaulements qui sont sortit de ma bouche, alors tu as du croire que c'était normal, puisque je miaule dès que tu pars. Je m'ennuie la journée sans toi, alors j'espérais qu'en miaulant à m'en fendre le cœur, tu resterais, mais tu n'as jamais séché, sale fourbe ! Enfin bref. Et donc, après que tu sois partit, je suis allé m'installer dans mon panier avec la chaussette que tu m'as donné de toi et que je mâchouille tout le temps avant de m'endormir quand tu pars. Puis, alors que je la mâchouillait tranquillement, j'ai eus l'impression que tu avais des poils au pieds et que je les avait mangé, puisque je commençais à m'étouffer. Puis après, j'ai ressentis pleins de douleurs partout dans le corps, comme si on était entrain de m'agrandir lentement, lentement, très lentement. Et au final... J'étais sur deux pattes, entièrement nu, et j'ai cassé mon panier... »

Ni une, ni deux, je sens mon corps me quitter à la fin de son récit, et tout devient noir. Le seul truc que j'entends, c'est un long miaulement, avant que quelqu'un ne cri « Atsuaki ! ».

Des petits coups de langues sur ma joue me réveille lentement, et me font grogner. Saleté de chat.. Je lui ai pourtant dit que je détestais qu'il me réveille comme ça.. Certes c'est un chat alors il ne comprends pas ce que je lui dis mais bon.. Je soupire alors lentement, et pose ma main sur sa tête. Mais au lieu de rencontrer une boule de poils, je sens une peau lisse et douce sous mes doigts, ainsi que des lèvres et un nez. Ça a pour effet de me réveiller totalement, et je sursaute en me collant au dossier du canapé, alors que cet homme me regarde, surprit, et accroupit à côté de mon meuble.

Je me rappelle alors tout ce qu'il vient de me déblatérer, et avale lentement ma salive. Je lève mes yeux vers lui, alors que j'ai pris ma tête dans mes mains. Je soupire une nouvelle fois et le regarde, appuyant mes coudes sur mes jambes, et croisant mes doigts.

« -Alors comme ça.. Tu es mon petit chat ?

-Oui ! .. Mais je ne suis plus si petit que ça...

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir sniffé un sachet entier de coc' à moi tout seul..

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas cru ?

-C'est pas tout les jours qu'un chat se transforme en humain, tu ne crois pas ?

-C'est vrai. Mais d'un côté, c'est mieux non ? _Je penche un peu la tête à ses dires. _Bha oui ! Tu te plaignais tout le temps d'être seul, mais maintenant, tu ne le seras plus !

Il dit cela avant d'afficher un grand sourire, qui m'arrache un léger rire. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas plus mal en fait. Mais j'ai encore un peu de mal à digérer le fait que je suis entrain de parler à mon chat. -Et aussi le fait que je lui ai maté la queue.. Mais si j'avais su qu'elle était aussi bien, j'aurais embrassé mon chat plus tôt!- Une question me vînt alors, et je tourne ma tête vers lui.

« -Dis moi.. Pourquoi est-ce seulement quand je t'ai embrassé le museau que tu es redevenu humain ?

-Ah.. Ça... En fait je.. »

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvre un grand coup et qu'un énorme « SHIMA » retentit dans la maison. -Digne d'un buffle, ou même d'un rhinocéros.- Merde ! C'est Takanori ! Ni une, ni deux, je regarde mon .. ancien chat maintenant humain, et murmure rapidement.

« -Désolé mon minou ! »

Et je retire mon haut avant de plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes et de l'embrasser avec fougue. Je ne pensais pas qu'un chat pouvait avoir des lèvres aussi douces et agréables à embrasser !

« -Dis Shima, tu pourrais répondre quand je t'appelle non ? Ça fait bien dix minutes que je poirote en bas là, qu'est-ce que tu... Oh. »

Takanori vient d'entrer dans le salon, et moi, j'ai arrêté de rouler la pelle du siècle au brun pour me tourner vers le petit blondinet. Je prends alors un coussin, pour faire comme si j'étais gêné, et cache nos deux corps bien vite de la vue de Takanori, qui lâche un soupir.

« -Je vois que tu t'amuses bien..

-Euuh.. Oui. Alors si tu veux bien continuer de poiroter encore une heure ou deux _-Il me regarde en haussant les sourcils quand je lui dis le temps-_, ça serait très gentil Taka-chan..

-Bah tu sais quoi, on se la fera demain notre soirée au bar ! Mais n'oublie pas ! Bon, je te laisse, sinon ton jeune homme va se refroidir. Et avec une aussi belle trique que ça, tu louperais quelque chose. »

Et il repart comme il est venu. Alors que sa phrase m'a faite rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, et que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vérifier ce qu'il avait dit. Oh mon dieu ! C'est... C'est un avant-bras ce truc ! Je deviens alors quasiment cramoisi en imaginant le petit - petit? Je ne crois pas non.- rodéo que je pourrais me faire sur celui-ci. Mais un regard vers mon ancien chat rebute bien vite toutes ces pensées. On dirait que je deviens zoophile !

Il me regarde totalement innocemment, alors que je me relève rapidement de son corps et renfile mon haut en m'excusant de l'avoir embrassé comme ça.

« -Oh.. C'était plaisant ! Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai bien aimé ! »

Il est crétin de me dire ça ou quoi ? Je vais finir par avoir la trique à mon tour ! Je tourne mon regard vers lui une nouvelle fois, alors qu'il me sourit de toute ses dents. Mon dieu... J'ai mon chat devant moi, sous forme humaine ! Je crois que je deviens fou !

_To be continued.. ? _


	2. Chapter 2

**« Studentibus atque felis. »**

Auteur : ShinyaGazette.

Genre : Yaoi – Romance – Amitié – Humour.

One-shot. _Partie deux._

Après l'incident de la dernière fois, j'ai dû expliquer à Aoi -Mon ancien petit chaton maintenant humain.- pourquoi son entre jambe était aussi dure et pourquoi ça lui faisait mal. Vous vous rappelez des cours que l'on donne en primaire sur l'éducation sexuelle ? Et bien j'ai dû faire pareil. Mais mon dieu, j'étais gêné, mais au plus haut point. Parce que évidemment, monsieur, quand je lui ai dis qu'il fallait faire des actes sexuelles avec une personne ou se caresser seul pour que la douleur s'en aille, il a commencé à se toucher. Devant moi, comme ça. Comme si c'était totalement naturel de faire ça. De ma vie, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi rouge.

Après l'avoir poussé dans la salle de bain, et lui avoir décrit comment faire à travers la porte de celle-ci, pour que monsieur n'est plus la trique -C'est étrange, je vous l'accorde.- je me suis laissé tomber sur le parquet en soupirant. Premier pas dans la vie de mon ancien chat, maintenant humain : la branlette. Ah, les joies de la vie.

D'ailleurs, de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé il y a exactement deux jours, je me rappelle que Aoi ne m'a toujours pas dit pourquoi il s'est transformé en humain que quand je l'ai embrassé. Il faudra que je lui redemande, mais pas maintenant. Je le ferais à un autre moment. J'ai tenté ensuite de lui apprendre les rudiments de la vie d'un humain.. Ça a été laborieux.

Il a encore du mal avec les baguettes, et il se nourrit toujours comme un chat. C'est donc tout naturellement que je le retrouve, la tête enfournée dans son plat de sushis... Sushis ?! Ah ! J'ai oublié que les chats raffole du poisson ! Je me jette donc à moitié sur le plat, tandis qu'Aoi lâche un miaulement de mécontentement, et le tiens fermement contre moi. Manque de bol, il revient à la charge en me sautant dessus.

« -Ah ! Aoi ! Stop !

-Sushis ! Maaaw ! Maw ! »

Et le revoilà qui se met à miauler ! On a pourtant passé une journée toute entière a essayer de lui faire perdre ses habitudes de chat.. Mais à croire que ça n'a pas marché. Bon, les miaulements ne me dérangent pas tant que ça. Je trouve même que c'est adorable qu'un humain puisse miauler. Je rougis un peu à cette pensée, et me la sort de la tête. Distrait par le fait que je le trouvais plus ou moins mignon, Aoi a réussit à remonter jusqu'à la boîte de sushis que je tenais à bout de bras, et est entrain de se goinfrer. Il les mange même pas, il les dévore. Mais au final, ça me fait rire. Alors je me retrouve à côté de lui, entrain de caresser ses cheveux, le laissant manger ses sushis alors qu'il ronronne. Il a du garder ses cordes vocales de chat, pour pouvoir encore miauler et ronronner. Mais je trouve ça encore plus adorable que tout à l'heure. -Et sinon oui, nous sommes allongés sur le parquet de ma cuisine.-

Une fois que monsieur à finit de manger entièrement le plat de sushis -qui était censé être notre repas de midi, soit dit en passant.-, il me regarde, tout fier. Avec des morceaux d'algues et de riz autour de la bouche. Je ris et me relève, pour prendre du sopalin et l'essuyer rapidement. D'ailleurs.. Ça me fait penser qu'il est jamais allé à la douche. Faudrait peut-être que je lui apprenne à se laver, autre qu'avec des coups de langues... Mais plus tard, j'ai faim là. Je lui dis alors d'aller regarder la télé, le temps que je mange, puisque monsieur s'est déjà nourrit. Il me regarde avec une petite moue et dit qu'il préfère rester avec moi. Soit. Je me prépare alors rapidement des nouilles instantanées, tout en réfléchissant à comment je vais le faire prendre une douche. Les chats détestent l'eau.. Alors peut-être que lui aussi. Je verrais bien. Je vais d'abord essayer d'amener le sujet lentement, pour voir sa réaction.

Une fois mes nouilles prêtes, je me met à table, alors que lui est tranquillement assit sur celle-ci. Heureusement que je lui ai passé des vêtements, parce que manger devant un pénis.. J'ai beau les aimer, il ne faut pas aller trop loin. En attendant que mon plat refroidisse, je lève mes yeux vers lui, qui me regarde aussi.

« -Dis moi Aoi.. Tu ne t'es pas lavé depuis que tu es devenu humain, non ?

-Non. Comment ça se lave un humain ?

-Et bien.. Ça prend une douche. Tu voudras que je te montre tout à l'heure ?

-Oh oui ! »

Il me fait un sourire de gosse, qui me fait sourire à mon tour. Moi qui veut des enfants, mais qui ne peut pas en avoir puisque je suis gay, ça me fait plaisir qu'il soit là. J'ai l'impression d'en avoir un. Certes grand, et très beau, mais au moins ça me tiens compagnie. Enfin, peut-être qu'un jour, ces idiots de Japonais reconnaîtront le fait que les homosexuels ne sont pas des êtres pervers. Et stables aussi. Alors ils voudront bien qu'ils se marient ou qu'ils aient des enfants. Enfin bon. Je ne vais pas penser à ça, sinon je suis bon pour déprimer une bonne partie de la journée. -Car oui, ce sujet m'attriste au plus haut point, car déjà que certains parents rejettent les homosexuels, comme les miens, il y a en plus la société.- Il faut comprendre qu'on est pas gay parce qu'on le veut, mais qu'on est gay car l'autre sexe ne nous attire pas. Mais ça.. C'est dur à le leur faire rentrer dans la tête. Pour eux, si on est gay, c'est parce que on a choisit ce mode de vie. Mais non, on ne le choisit absolument pas, ça nous tombe sur la gueule et c'est tout, on est obligé de vivre avec. Si je pouvais être hétéro, et jouir des plaisir de me montrer avec ma gentille petite amie dans la rue, je le ferais. Car si je fais ça avec un homme hors du quartier gay, on me fuit comme si j'avais la peste. L'étroitesse d'esprit est la pire des maladies je pense.

Sur ces sombres pensées, je termine mon plat de nouilles et vais le mettre dans l'évier. Je soupire alors doucement. Ça y est, je me suis plombé tout seul mon humeur. Je sens alors un truc se frotter à mon épaule, et tourne la tête vers Aoi, qui réclame des câlins. Comme un chat, encore. Je lâche alors un léger rire, et passe un bras autour de lui, avant d'embrasser son front du bout des lèvres. En fait, grâce à lui, je pense que plus jamais je n'aurais le temps de déprimer. Tant mieux, c'est ce qu'il me faut.

« -Allez, on va à la douche mon gros.

-Maw ! »

Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai bien peur de le faire sortir, il serait capable de se mettre à chasser une herbe ou un papillon.. Et un humain qui fait ça.. Je suis bon pour le voir partir dans un asile.

Je nous emmène alors à la salle de bain, et fais un peu abstraction du fait que j'aime les hommes. -Car bien évidemment, il fallait que mon chat devienne quelqu'un de relativement très bien foutu.- Il se déshabille donc sans aucune pudeur devant moi, et quand je lui dis d'entrer dans le bac de douche, il est pas très rassuré. Je l'oblige donc à y entrer en le poussant un peu. Mais aussitôt fait qu'il ressort, et se cache derrière moi en se collant à mon corps... Le fou. Sentir un pénis contre mes fesses, c'est la tentation ! Autant j'ai hérité d'un chat qui est un pur beau gosse, mais autant il doit avoir l'intelligence d'un chien ! -Pour vous montrer qu'elle ne vole pas haut.-

Je le décolle rapidement de moi, et me déshabille. Ce qui me vaut un regard d'incompréhension de la part d'Aoi. Je reste tout de même en boxer, car moi, je suis pudique, et je prends sa main. Ni une, ni deux, je nous fais entrer dans le bac de douche, et il n'a pas le temps de protester que je referme la vitre. Il ne peut donc plus sortir, puisqu'en plus de cela, je me suis appuyé contre elle. -De un, pour ne pas le faire sortir, et de deux, car la douche est presque minuscule et que je serais collé à lui si je ne faisais pas ça.-

Je prend alors rapidement le pommeau de douche, et allume l'eau chaude en le dirigeant vers Aoi. Celui-ci lâche alors un long miaulement, et tape dans le pommeau avec sa main pour le faire tomber au sol, avant de venir se coller contre moi.

« -J'aime pas ça !

-C'est comme ça que tout les humains se lavent Aoi !

-Mais j'vais avoir froid après !

-Aoi, tu n'es plus un chat. Ta température corporel ne va absolument pas baisser, et puisque j'ai mis de l'eau chaude, tu vas avoir chaud.

-... Tu me mens pas ? Je déteste avoir de l'eau sur moi, je tremblais trop avant quand tu me lavais !

-Je te le promet. Puis si tu as froid après, ce qui serait normal, il y a le chauffage et des serviettes dans la salle de bain, alors ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire pour essayer de le rassurer un minimum, et ça a l'air de plutôt bien marcher. Il se décolle alors de moi en souriant, et je le pousse un petit peu plus vers le centre de la douche, tout en reprenant le pommeau. Il se tourne vers moi et me fait une moue d'enfant battu, ce qui me fait légèrement rire. Je baisse alors la force du jet d'eau et commence par lui mouiller le torse doucement. Aussitôt, il se crispe et il essaye de sortir du champ de projections d'eau. Bon. On va faire autrement hein.

Je met le pommeau de douche sur son accroche au mur, et tire Aoi vers moi, pour le prendre dans mes bras et ainsi, le rassurer un minimum. Puis lentement, je nous dirige vers là où l'eau tombe. Il essaye une fois de plus de se dégager, alors je lui caresse les cheveux et le dos, et il s'apaise immédiatement. Ce qui est bien avec les chats, c'est que tu sais ce qu'ils aiment, et où il faut les caresser pour ça. Alors je continue mes caresses jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement trempé, et le lâche par la suite en lui souriant.

« -Tu vois. L'eau ne t'as pas tué, et tu n'as pas froid, non ?

-C'est vrai... Merci Atsuaki ! »

Il me fait encore part de l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, qui étire mes lèvres à mon tour. Il est vraiment trop adorable ! Je me met alors à le laver par la suite, pour lui montrer comment il faut faire. Je lui fais que le haut, et lui se lave le bas. Je vais pas allez lui laver l'asperge quand même.. Ça serait pire que de la tentation là. Par contre, monsieur à voulu que je lui lave absolument sa ''fourrure'' puisqu'elle n'était pas assez douce pour lui. Mais par fourrure, il entend bien évidemment les cheveux. S'en est suivit un léger débat sur les parties du corps et leur noms. Que ce n'était plus une fourrure mais des cheveux qu'il avait, pas des pattes mais des bras et des jambes, et non pas des coussinets mais des doigts et des orteils.

Imaginez la couleur de mes joues quand il m'a demandé comment s'appelait la fourrure autour de son sexe... Vraiment, ce type va me rendre fou. D'ailleurs, ayant une profonde aversion pour les poils, je lui ai gentiment.. Donner un coup de main pour que sa fourrure disparaisse. Oui, car quand monsieur a essayé, il s'est coupé de partout. J'ai cru que j'allais faire une syncope à chaque coup de rasoir que je faisais. Heureusement qu'après, je lui ai fait les jambes, ça m'a fait penser à autre chose.

Je crois que c'était la plus longue douche de ma vie. Quand on est sortit, à cause de cette foutue saison qu'est l'hiver, un vent glacial nous a accueillit. On s'est jeté sur les deux peignoirs que j'avais, avant de se mettre en mode esquimau devant le mini chauffage de ma salle de bain. Ça fait du bien d'être au chaud ! Je suis alors sortit de la salle de bain, et comme le petit chat qu'il était, il m'a suivit. On s'est alors habillé bien vite, avant de passer notre journée à glandouiller.

A vrai dire, j'attends juste le soir, pour que l'on aille se coucher, et que ainsi, il me dise enfin pourquoi il s'est transformé en humain. Car c'est vrai que cette histoire me turlupine un peu. Même beaucoup. Il faut que je sois patient, et bientôt, je saurais tout !

Mais alors qu'on était tranquillement installé dans le canapé, devant un feuilleton débile -pour changer-, une nouvelle fois, Takanori est entré sans frapper. Ce nain alors.. Il faudrait que je lui rappelle qu'il a des mains, et que ça ne sert pas qu'à se branler, mais aussi à toquer aux portes.

« -Je suis là mon Shima d'amour ! »

Je soupire doucement, et me lève du canapé, sous le regard mécontent d'Aoi. Ce chat est horriblement possessif, c'est impressionnant. Encore plus maintenant qu'il est humain. Je vais donc accueillir ce cher nain, qui me saute dans les bras, ce qui me fait rire. Malgré ses allures de rebelle, il m'adore le petit Taka. Et c'est réciproque. Je nous fait entrer dans le salon et là, le blondinet reste perplexe face à la présence d'Aoi.

Merde ! C'est vrai que la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu.. Aoi était considéré comme un plan cul.

« -Pourquoi il est encore là, Shima ?

-Euh... Bah... Désolé de le dire que maintenant, c'est pas cool hein mais.. C'est.. C'est mon petit ami !

-.. Ton petit ami ?

-Oui. A vrai dire, il l'est depuis plus d'une semaine, et tu nous a vu lors de notre première fois et tout.. Tu vois.

-.. Tu aurais pu encore une fois m'appeler tu sais ? J'en ai marre de me déplacer jusqu'à chez toi pour ensuite rentrer chez moi, en me tournant les pouces ! Tu vas voir, la prochaine fois, je te ramène Kiyoharu et il va te chauffer les oreilles, il est encore plus en colère contre toi du fait que vous vous voyez plus !

-_Je fais une petite moue à ce qu'il dit._ Désolé Takanori... Promis, demain, on se fait une soirée. Venez à la maison à vingt heure, d'accord ?

-Parfait. Alors à demain Shima-chan ! Et.. Au-revoir monsieur le petit-ami. _Dit-il avant de partir._

-Il s'appelle Aoi !

-Ok ~ ! »

Et la porte claque. Je soupire alors longuement. Ce Takanori aussi me rendra fou. Je me tourne vers Aoi, et celui-ci est resté sur le canapé durant toute notre conversation avec le blond. Je lui fais alors un petit sourire gêné.

« -Désolé de t'avoir présenté comme mon petit ami.. Va falloir jouer le jeu maintenant.

-C'est quoi un petit ami ? »

… Un chat. Atsuaki, arrête d'oublier qu'il a été un chat et que par conséquent, il n'a jamais eus de relations de sa vie puisque les chats peuvent même baiser leur parents tellement ils n'ont aucun lien. Voilà, rentre toi ça dans le crâne.

Je m'installe alors à ses côtés, en réfléchissant légèrement. Bon, c'est partie pour un cours de vie humaine.

« -Un petit ami.. Ou une petite amie, c'est quelqu'un pour toi qui compte beaucoup. Par exemple.. _Je prend un des magazines sur ma table basse, et feuillette les pages, avant de réussir à tomber sur un couple. _Tu vois cette fille et cet homme ? Et bien, elle est la petite amie et il est le petit ami. En fait, on qualifie quelqu'un de petit ami quand c'est la personne pour qui ton cœur bat plus vite. Moi par exemple, je viens de te considérer comme petit-ami, devant Takanori. Ça voudrait dire que je suis amoureux de toi et donc que mon cœur bat plus vite pour toi. Tu comprends ?

-Et c'est à ces personnes là qu'on fait les bisous que tu m'as fais la dernière fois ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Mais pourquoi tu as dis que j'étais ton petit ami ? Je ne suis pas une fille, mais un garçon. C'est pas normal, non ? »

Je souris un peu moins en l'entendant dire ça. Certes, il n'y est pour rien, vu qu'il ne connaît rien à l'amour.. Mais ça me blesse un peu ce qu'il dit. Je sais que je suis pas normal de ne pas être comme les autres, mais c'est comme ça. Et on m'a déjà suffisamment rabâché le fait que si je n'avais jamais touché à une fille, je n'étais pas vraiment gay. -Ça serait comme dire à un hétéro qui ne l'es pas vraiment vu qu'il n'a jamais couché avec une personne du même sexe. Mais ça, ils ne le comprennent pas.-

« -Eh bien.. Pour la société, et pour certaines personnes, ce n'est pas normal d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe. Mais.. Tu vois, moi, je n'aime pas les filles. J'en suis écœuré. Et ça m'est venu, d'un coup. Mais il n'y a rien d'anormal là dedans, car le sentiment reste le même. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas quelqu'un du sexe opposé, que c'est différent. Tu comprends ?

-Oui, je comprends. Alors quelque soit la personne, si mon cœur bat plus fort pour celle-ci, ça voudrait dire que je l'aime ?

-C'est à peu près ça. Après, tu peux être juste très fortement lié à cette personne, mais il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Si un jour tu as envie de dire « je t'aime » ou encore d'embrasser quelqu'un, là tu seras vraiment amoureux.

-Je vois.. »

Je lui souris alors doucement, et, sans que je ne lui demande quoi que ce soit, il me prend dans ses bras. Je suis un peu surprit a vrai dire, mais souris tendrement en le regardant.

« -Désolé Atsuaki d'avoir posé cette question. Tu sais, en ayant été un chat, j'ai eus le sixième sens qui allait avec. J'ai vu alors que ça t'as fais du mal. Pardon. »

Je ris un peu et lui murmure que ce n'est pas grave, et qu'il est tellement innocent que je ne lui en voudrait jamais si il me blesse. Un autre grand sourire de sa part, et je reste à le câliner toute l'après midi, devant des séries qui nous font rire.

Après avoir dîné une nouvelle fois, on va se coucher. Et bizarrement, je sens le stress m'envahir. Ça me tord même le ventre. En même temps, ce que je vais lui demander, ce n'est pas commun. Je le laisse alors se mettre en boxer, avant de le rejoindre dans le lit, moi aussi en boxer. Ça me gêne un peu d'ailleurs, mais Aoi n'est pas un pervers, alors ça va. Et moi non plus. Même si je l'ai plusieurs fois reluqué, mais je le trouve juste très beau. Un peu trop même. Enfin bref.

Une fois dans le lit, il vient automatiquement se blottir dans mes bras, ce qui me fait sourire. -Je crois que de ma vie je n'ai jamais autant souris. Il va me faire avoir des crampes aux joues!- Je passe donc mes bras autour de lui, et lisse ses cheveux entre mes doigts, ce qui le fait ronronner. J'adore entendre ce son, encore plus maintenant qu'il est humain. Je viens déposer un petit baiser sur son front, avant de l'appeler doucement.

« -Oui ?

-La dernière fois, quand Takanori nous a dérangé.. Je voulais te poser une question. Je peux ?

-Bien sûr.

-Pourquoi est-ce seulement quand je t'ai embrassé le museau que tu es redevenu humain ?

-Et bien.. C'est assez long, et étrange en fait..

-J'aimerais savoir, s'il te plaît..

-Hum.. Alors ça a commencé dans ma première vie. Tu es bien au courant que les chats en ont neuf ? _Je hoche la tête a ses propos. _Ma première vie à commencé au treizième siècle.. Par malchance, j'étais un chat noir, alors forcément, peu apprécié.. Tu connais les légendes ? _Je hoche une nouvelle fois la tête, et ressert ma prise sur son corps, ce qui le fait légèrement sourire._ J'étais donc accusé d'être une sorcière déguisé ou d'être l'animal de compagnie de l'une d'entre elles et on m'a jeté au feu, avec plusieurs autre chats. C'est comme ça que s'est terminé ma première vie, moi entrain de miauler, jusqu'à ce que mes poumons ne se remplissent de fumée et que je ne fonde comme une bougie.

-C'est.. Horrible.. _Son histoire me met déjà les larmes aux yeux. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, et y dépose un léger baiser, alors qu'il s'est un peu plus collé à moi._

-C'est vrai que je ne souhaite à personne d'avoir une mort par le feu.. Tu te sens lentement mourir, et tu sais que tu vas y rester. Mais bref. Ma seconde vie était au vingtième siècle. J'étais bien content, quand j'ai remarqué que plus personne n'avait peur des chats noirs. Sauf les superstitieux, mais ils ne nous font aucun mal, alors je m'en fichais. Cette fois-ci, je suis mort un mois après ma naissance. Ma mère a du me manger, car j'étais mal formé, mais ça ne s'est vu qu'au premier mois, qu'il me manquait une patte arrière. _Je caresse doucement sa nuque, le faisant ronronner un petit instant, et espérant le consoler. Il a eus des vies horribles._ Et là, je suis dans ma troisième vie. Et donc, quand j'étais humain, au début de ma première vie, -car oui je n'ai pas été toujours un chat- j'appartenais à une sorcière, du moins, elle se qualifiait de sorcière. Mais elle ne faisait rien d'extraordinaire. Le pire qu'elle ait pu faire, c'est essayé de créer une potion pour guérir une des blessures que je m'étais fait en me brûlant la main. Le pire, c'est que ça avait marché. Et donc elle s'est créée une baguette, car selon les légendes, une branche d'un sol pleureur près d'une falaise, si elle tombait seule, pourrait faire l'une des plus puissantes baguette si l'on y ajouté un cœur de petit garçon totalement innocent. Elle m'a donc pris en cobaye, et a réanimé mon corps en m'envoyant dans celui d'un chat. -Puisque j'étais un enfant, j'ai oublié tout ce que j'ai appris, sauf la notion de parler.- Ce sort était considéré comme une malédiction, et, comme à chaque sort, il y a une tactique pour le faire disparaître. Puisque je n'ai jamais été aimé, le mien était de me faire aimer par une personne et que celle-ci me le prouve. Donc toi. Tu m'aimais, et je me sentais bizarre un peu plus chaque jour, mais quand tu as embrassé mon museau, en quelque sorte, tu me l'as prouvé. Voilà. »

Il me regarde en souriant grandement, ayant sortit ma tête de son cou. Son histoire est affreuse. Je ne peux retenir une petite larme de couler le long de ma joue, et il la prend, du bout de son doigt. Il la regarde alors, et me demande ce que c'est.

« -Une larme.. Ça sort de nos yeux quand on est triste, ou fou de joie..Ou qu'on a mal aussi.

-Tu es triste.. ?

-Oui.. Ton histoire me fait de la peine.. Mais en même temps je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'aider à redevenir humain.. »

Je lui fais un petit sourire, et viens embrasser son front, avant de le remercier de m'avoir raconter tout ça. Il se blottit contre moi, sa tête contre mon torse, et je lui murmure un bonne nuit. Je le regarde alors s'endormir, continuant de prodiguer des caresses à ses cheveux.

Je désespérais de trouver l'homme de ma vie, celui qui me rendrait fou de joie et me ferait sentir bien. Mais je l'ai trouvé. L'homme de ma vie est en fait un chat.


End file.
